Diana Farley
Diana Farley is a known leader of the Scarlet Guard. Biography Born in the Lakelands, Farley grew to join the Scarlet Guard like her father, Colonel Willis Farley, as she despised the Silvers treatment of Reds and devoted herself to bringing fairness and liberty to the enslaved Red populace. Excelling in the field, she was later promoted to captain and grew into a leadership role. Farley served under her father's command, and the two were usually picked for assignments due to making an effective team. Despite this, the two have a strained relationship - while the two of them were away, one of the Guard's operatives in the Lakelands was captured and tortured for information; ultimately he gave up the name of their village, which had previously been a small, overlooked and unimportant settlement which acted as the perfect place for the Guard to establish operations and grow in secret. The King of the Lakelands; Orrec Cygnet, punished the rebellious villagers personally - he raised the shores of Hud, a nearby bay, and pulled the water to flood the village and wipe it from the face of his kingdom. Farley's mother, Clara, and younger sister, Madeline, were among those drowned. In the aftermath of the Drowning of the Northlands, Reds across the Lakelands were inflamed by the king's atrocity - Willis told the story of their tragedy up and down many villages and towns in the Lakelands. Ultimately the Guard flourished, but Farley was offended that her father had used the memory of their relatives to promote their cause. Ultimately she felt she lost her father, as well as her mother and sister, and felt the part of him that cared was gone. After successfully prompting the uprising in the Lakelands, Farley is tasked to lead her first mission without the Colonel - infiltrating the Kingdom of Norta. Farley was given command of a hundred soldiers to overthrow Norta's monarchy. Red Queen Farley met Mare Barrow in the Stilts when the latter begged Will Whistle to let her and Kilorn Warren hide in the cargo and be transported elsewhere to avoid conscription. She charged their safety for one thousand crowns each and told her that the deadline was in two days time. The next day, Mare saw Farley in a broadcast shown near the Hall of the Sun, revealing the Scarlet Guard and taking responsibility for the bombing of the government buildings in West Archeon. Farley made these declarations so as to incite fear in Silvers, and encourage Reds to rebel. Farley would go on to commit various attacks on Norta's facilities, and targeting key government personnel. At Mare's recommendation, Farley accepts Prince Maven Calore as a Guard asset inside the palace and they work together in a plan to seize control of Archeon's government buildings. The effort fails when Maven's older brother, Prince Tiberias Calore "Cal" VII defeats the invading Guardsmen and wipes out most of Farley's team. Later, when Mare and Cal were betrayed by Maven and about to be executed on the new king's order in the Bowl of Bones, Farley and her surviving forces rescue them and escape. Glass Sword Despite close pursuit by Maven's ground and air forces to Naercey, Farley, Mare, Cal and the surviving Guardsmen abandon the now-evacuated Guard stronghold in a hidden submarine before it is destroyed. Arriving at Tuck, a remote island and another Guard stronghold, Willis arrives and takes command, stripping his daughter of her rank for failing in her mission, as well as being deceived by Maven. She later escapes Tuck with Mare, Cal, Kilorn and Shade to independently operate in Norta for the Guard, so as to rescue Newbloods and recruit them to fight the king. Farley and one her recruits, Mare's favorite brother Shade Barrow, grow closer and developed a physical relationship. Mare catches on to this when she witnesses them exiting the bedchambers in their base at the Notch together. Farley is emotionally crushed when Shade is killed during the battle of Corros Prison by Ptolemus Samos. In the aftermath she is reinstated to her previous rank by her father, and implies to Mare she is pregnant. King's Cage Farley, despite being pregnant, remains a commanding officer in the battles against Maven. She participates in the capture of Corvium, which she considers a true declaration of war against Norta, as the Guard had successfully captured the fortress city and planted their flag for it's Red populace to see. The battle to capture the fortress, and the battle to survive Maven's counterattack against Corvium, are both serious defeats for the king. She later gives birth to her daughter with Shade, naming her Clara after her mother. She is also promoted to General and made a Guard ranking officer with Command of the Guard. Personality Farley is strong-willed, loyal and brave. She possesses the qualities of a good leader. Although she has a rough and tough exterior, she too feels pain, even though she tries to hide it from others. Physical description She is tall, at the height of six foot. Mare describes Farley to look barely older than her but much taller and with an air of an old warrior. She has long blond hair that she chops short in Steel Scars due to the summer heat in The Stilts. Later she decides to shave her head. Farley also has a lengthy scar on the bottom half of her face. Mare Barrow says that, when Farley smiles, even though she has the scar, she is actually very pretty. Farley is known to carry a gun at her hip, which is tucked in a red sash belt stamped with suns. She also has a knife concealed in her boot. es:Farley pl:Farley Category:Characters Category:Steel Scars characters Category:Red Queen characters Category:Glass Sword characters Category:King's Cage characters Category:War Storm characters Category:Red